


Those Lonely Souls Cover Art

by AMaskOnTwoFaces



Series: Those Lonely Souls [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMaskOnTwoFaces/pseuds/AMaskOnTwoFaces
Summary: Source Imagery:Starry Sky: https://unsplash.com/photos/y54gnzC86lwMan and Mountains Foreground: https://www.t3.com/us/features/where-to-go-stargazing
Series: Those Lonely Souls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/762375
Kudos: 31





	1. It Might Have Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source Imagery:  
> Starry Sky: https://unsplash.com/photos/y54gnzC86lw  
> Man and Mountains Foreground: https://www.t3.com/us/features/where-to-go-stargazing


	2. When The Fire Goes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source Imagery:  
> Fire: https://www.deviantart.com/lockeliefather/art/Background-Fire-theme-493073909


	3. Where We All Come Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source Imagery:  
> Arrow Necklace: https://www.overstock.com/Jewelry-Watches/Rhodium-Plated-Sterling-Silver-Cubic-Zirconia-Arrow-Adjustable-Bracelet/8569010/product.html


	4. To Save The Ones Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (technically this one is a giant tease, since I'm still not close to finishing the third part in this series yet... but I have it, and therefore I wanted to post it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source Imagery:  
> Water: https://unsplash.com/photos/7MBgGXQ2Rqg


End file.
